1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna module using a cover of a mobile terminal and a mobile terminal having the same.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
Various attempts have been made to implement complicated functions in such a multimedia device by means of hardware or software.
Recently, there has been a great interest in an antenna module using a cover of the mobile terminal. However, since a slit or a slot is formed on the cover forming an external appearance of the mobile terminal, an external design of the mobile terminal is deteriorated, thus requiring an improvement thereof.